Red
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Merah adalah warna mawar. Merah adalah warna darah. Merah adalah warna tinta yang menggores takdir mereka. Merah yang menghubungkan antara Genda, Sakuma, dan perjanjian mereka./Sequel dari "Blood"/RnR?/ON-GOING
1. Tetes Pertama

**Notes:** Jadi, ceritanya saya gatel sendiri sama ending "Blood" yang amatsangat ngegantung. Jadi, yah... akhirnya sama memutuskan buat nulis sequel. Yah, walau saya sendiri ga yakin kalian pada butuh sequel atau engga. Hehe... oh, ya, yang belum baca "Blood", saya sarankan untuk baca dulu supaya lebih 'ngeh' sama ceritanya. Semacam tambahan, Blood-nya ada di rating M yah. :'')))

**Warning:** AU, OOC, hints shounen-ai, bahasa-kebun-binatang dan frontal bertebaran di mana-mana, cliche, pointless story, mention about sex (just a lil' bit). Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

Malam telah berakhir. Permadani hitam telah kembali digulung dan dewi-dewi dari khayangan kembali membuat lukisan di atas langit, di mana gradasi warna biru yang terang dan indah terlihat begitu mendominasi.

Hari baru telah dimulai kembali.

Lembaran baru kembali dipersiapkan.

Takdir baru telah siap untuk ditapaki.

Kelopak mata Genda perlahan mulai terbuka saat sinar hangat mentari pagi merembes masuk dari jendela dan pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca dan mengenai dirinya yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur. Membuat sepasang permata sewarna samudera langsung menampakkan eksistensinya dan menyapa langit-langit kamar yang dicat cokelat buram.

Dia menggeram pelan sebelum membiarkan lengan besarnya bergerak menyentuh sisi tempat tidurnya yang lain hanya untuk mendapati kenyataan bahwa tak ada apapun di atas sana selain dirinya.

Tak ada siapapun.

Dia sendirian.

_Sudah pergi...?_

Desahan nafas yang panjang dan berat terdengar.

Perlahan, pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sendu pada sisi tempat tidur yang kosong.

Ada sesuatu yang dingin menyusup ke dalam dadanya saat mata _cerulean_itu memasukkan imej sisi ranjang yang kosong ke saraf memorinya. Terbangun dan mendapati diri berada seorang diri saat pagi datang seharusnya adalah hal yang biasa buatnya.

Wajah maskulin itu menyendu kala hembusan angin pagi yang hangat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menggerakkan surai kecokelatan dengan begitu lembut.

Setidaknya, hembusan angin masih mau menyapanya pagi ini.

Dia tersenyum getir.

Sungguh, apa yang bisa ia harapkan saat ini?

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**Blood **&** Red © Lunlun Caldia**

* * *

Genda membiarkan kakinya membawanya lari masuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap dan rimbun.

Demi Tuhan, belum pernah sekalipun Genda berlarian masuk ke dalam hutan pinus yang berada di ujung kota hanya untuk berteriak—memanggil seseorang yang sudah dua minggu ini menghilang begitu saja dari teritori hidupnya.

"Sakuma!"

Keheningan hutan yang begitu hebat membuat suara pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menggema. Suaranya merambat melalui jala-jala udara hingga jarak puluhan meter, lalu menghilang begitu saja.

Tak ada jawaban, cuma terdengar suara burung gagak yang bersahut-sahutan. Dia juga tak menemukan apapun, kecuali deretan pohon pinus yang berdiri saling memamerkan tinggi.

Genda mendesah berat dan frustasi.

Sudah hampir dua jam dia memasuki hutan ini, tempat di mana Sakuma biasa menyembunyikan dirinya, namun tak mendapatkan apapun. Dan sesungguhnya, Genda sudah keluar masuk hutan selama beberapa hari terakhir dan mencari ke seluruh penjuru. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak menemukan tanda keberadaan Sakuma.

Dia tidak bisa menemukan vampir itu.

Entah karena vampir itu pintar menyembunyikan dirinya di antara pepohonan ini, atau karena vampir itu memang benar-benar tidak berada di hutan itu.

Dengan kesal, dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan melayangkan tinjunya pada sebuah pohon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Menyalurkan amarah dan frustasi yang ia pendam.

Namun, seakan tak terpengaruh dengan pukulan yang baru saja dilayangkan oleh pemuda itu atau memang pohon itu tak mempedulikan keberadaan manusia yang satu itu, sang pohon yang sempat dijadikan pengganti karung tinju oleh Genda tetap berdiri. Kokoh dan angkuh. Kuat dan tegar. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Genda tertawa getir, maniak, dan frustasi.

Ada sesuatu yang salah pada otaknya. Mungkin. Dan ini semua karena Sakuma.

Jika saja Sakuma tidak menghilang. Jika saja Sakuma masih berada bersamanya saat Genda membuka mata. Jika saja... jika saja Genda tidak mengenal Sakuma.

Pemuda itu menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, tangan kembali mengepal, dan pohon kembali berperan sebagai karung tinju.

Sudah dua minggu ini Sakuma menghilang dari hidup Genda. Tidak pernah lagi muncul di balkon kamarnya saat malam.

Dia pergi.

Hilang.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Sebenarnya ini adalah hal biasa. Vampir itu sering absen datang ke tempat Genda tanpa kabar. Ini disebabkan oleh egonya yang bilang bahwa darah Genda tidak akan cukup untuknya. Darah Genda tak akan selamanya mampu membungkamnya. Karena itu, kadang dia pergi dan menghindari kontak dengan Genda.

Kadang selama tiga malam berturut-turut. Bahkan, yang terakhir sampai satu minggu. Dan Genda tidak pernah memusingkannya, karena ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, vampir itu akan kembali ke tempatnya. Meminum darahnya. Dan semuanya kembali berjalan secara normal lagi.

Ini sudah jadi semacam siklus.

Tapi yang sekarang berbeda. Genda bisa merasakannya.

Bukan saja masalah kepergian Sakuma yang sudah terlalu lama, tapi karena Genda merasakan sesuatu terlepas dari dalam dirinya. Sesuatu, tapi Genda tidak tahu apa itu.

Yang ia pahami, pagi itu, ketika ia membuka mata dan mendapati tak ada siapa pun di sampingnya ia langsung merasakan perasaan aneh menyergapnya.

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu di dalam dirimu yang tiba-tiba saja hilang.

Karena itu, dia mendapat firasat jika kepergian Sakuma kali ini tidaklah seperti biasanya. Ada yang berbeda.

Benar saja. Sudah dua minggu vampir itu tidak menemuinya. Tidak meminum darahnya. Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan jika ia tidak mengonsumsi darah selama dua minggu?

Genda kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada pohon. Kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, membuat beberapa helai daun jatuh di tanah yang dingin.

Genda benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa vampir itu harus pergi? Seingatnya, Genda tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah dan membuatnya melangkah pergi.

Terakhir kali bertemu, Sakuma masih datang dengan sendirinya dan berdiri di balkon kamar Genda. Dan mereka saling bicara. Dan Sakuma meminum darah Genda. Dan Genda membiarkan darahnya diminum Sakuma. Dan mereka sama-sama menjalankan perjanjiannya. Dan Genda mengatakan ia mencintai vampir itu. Dan bibir mereka saling bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang basah. Dan—

Hembusan angin menggerakkan beberapa helai rambut cokelat pemuda itu.

—dan mereka berhubungan badan.

Tatapan Genda yang semula tajam, kini berubah nanar dalam sekali kedipan mata.

Apa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan?

Apa karena malam itu Genda mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sakuma, makanya vampir itu beranjak pergi dari hidupnya? Itukah alasannya?

Apa dia salah menyuarakan perasaan yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya?

Apa dia harus berpura-pura memasang wajah datar saat taring Sakuma merobek kulit leher yang membungkus darahnya—sedang, kenyataannya Genda tak pernah mendapati dirinya bisa berekspresi wajar kala bibir dingin vampir itu berada di atas lehernya.

Dia tidak pernah bisa berpikir rasional kala taring itu menancap dan menyebarkan sakit bersamaan dengan desiran aneh yang begitu asing namun menyenangkan. Genda selalu kehilangan kendali.

Pemuda itu menyukai Sakuma. Lebih dari itu, dia bahkan mencintainya.

Persetan jika dia bukan manusia.

Masa bodoh jika sosok yang ia cinta adalah vampir.

Peduli setan jika orang lain menganggap dirinya bodoh karena mencintai sosok Sakuma. Siapa yang peduli dengan omongan orang? _Fuck!_

Genda tidak pernah peduli. Dan dia yakin, Sakuma lebih tahu dari siapa pun jika dirinya memang takkan pernah ambil peduli.

Tapi, yang jadi masalah sekarang bukanlah orang lain. Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi masalah adalah Sakuma sendiri.

Vampir itu terlalu menjunjung harga dirinya—ego yang selalu membuat Genda mengeryitkan kening saat ia mendengar Sakuma membicarakan pandangannya tentang cinta.

_"Vampir sepertiku tidak memerlukan cinta."  
_

Vampir tidak butuh cinta. Dan Sakuma adalah vampir.

Sakuma tidak butuh cinta. Dan satu-satunya vampir yang Genda kenal cuma Sakuma.

Genda tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang getir. Ujung bibirnya berkedut menandakan betapa tersiksanya ia saat mencoba mengulurkan senyum itu.

Ini memuakkan.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakuma mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya. Memberi semacam penegasan pada pemuda bermata biru itu jika ia menganggap cinta adalah hal yang tabu.

Genda pun makin mengerti jika Sakuma—dan mungkin juga semua vampir yang ada di dunia ini—adalah makhluk yang benar-benar memegang teguh pemikiran yang sudah tertanam di otak mereka semenjak lama. Para lintah yang kolot. Ha!

Tapi Genda, entah kenapa, selalu mendapati dirinya tertarik dengan hal ini.

Ada perasaan seperti keinginan untuk mendobrak pemikiran yang telah lama dipegang oleh Sakuma. Menghancurkan kepercayaan suram yang dianut oleh vampir bermata sewarna senja itu. Membawa vampir itu ke tempat yang lebih terang—tempat di mana vampir itu bisa melihat jika pemikirannya benar-benar salah.

Genda terdiam sejenak. Matanya masih terlihat nanar seperti sebelumnya. Awan emosi yang tak terbaca menggantung di wajahnya.

Tangan pemuda itu perlahan bergerak memegang lehernya. Meraba luka berbentuk dua buah titik yang saat ini sudah hampir menghilang.

Matanya secara refleks memejam, membayangkan benda yang telah membekaskan luka tersebut masih menancap bersama dengan sosok berambut panjang.

Mencoba merasakan kembali sensasi es yang menjalar di lehernya kala bibir itu menyentuh kulit lehernya.

Mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana aliran darah maupun deru jantungnya meningkat dengan sinkronitas yang mengagumkan.

Mengingat bagaimana hal itu menimbulkan euforia dalam dirinya.

Mengingat bagaimana adrenalin yang berderu cepat di dalam tubuhnya bercampur dengan rangsangan yang ditimbulkan oleh tubuh Sakuma yang saat itu berada dalam pelukannya.

Mengingat bagaimana jemari panjang nan dingin milik vampir itu mengusap lehernya pelan dan otomatis menimbulkan sensasi yang membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu pusing dan kehilangan arah pemikiran—dalam arti yang positif.

Genda bisa mengingatnya. Saraf memorinya merekam dengan jelas bagaimana momen-momen itu berlangsung. Teratur dalam susunan yang sesuai kronologis.

Perlahan, mata itu kembali membuka.

Ya, dia ingin meruntuhkan semua anggapan tabu tentang cinta yang selalu Sakuma pertahankan.

Seperti malam itu.

Malam ketika Sakuma membiarkan bibirnya bertemu dengan miliknya dalam ciuman yang basah dan lama—terlalu lama bahkan, karena mereka berdua baru sama-sama melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat kebutuhan akan oksigen mulai datang.

(Dan saat itu, adalah malam pertama di mana Genda menganggap jika kebutuhan akan oksigen benar-benar mengganggu)

Malam ketika Sakuma membiarkan Genda menunjukkan betapa ia mencintai vampir itu.

Sekali lagi, Genda mencintai Sakuma. Tapi bahkan sampai detik ini, dia tidak tahu apakah Sakuma mencintainya atau tidak.

Genda bahkan tidak tahu, apa malam itu Sakuma melakukannya karena dia sudah mulai melepas ego-nya yang kelewat tinggi sebagai vampir dan mulai mengakui jika—ternyata—vampir seperti dirinya juga butuh cinta, atau justru karena Sakuma merasa menemukan tempat pelampiasan hasrat yang tepat.

Entahlah, Genda juga tidak tahu.

Sebagai manusia normal, tentu Genda mengharapkan pilihan pertama adalah jawabannya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri akan eksistensi jawaban kedua.

Tempat pelampiasan hasrat.

Sekali lagi, Genda tersenyum getir dan penuh ironi. Baru kali ini ia merasa jika dirinya begitu menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan.

_Kau menyedihkan, Genda..._

Mungkin benar kata-kata Sakuma waktu itu. Dia adalah orang yang naif.

Tapi, sungguh, apa mencintai seorang vampir adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Getaran dari ponsel yang ada di saku menarik paksa Genda kembali ke alam kenyataan.

Pemuda bermata biru itu menghela nafas sebelum mengambil ponselnya dan meletakkannya di telinga, secara otomatis telah mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya. "Halo, Kidou? Ada apa?"

"Genda!" Suara berat muncul dari saluran seberang. Kidou. "Sekarang kau ada di mana?"

"Aku? Err ... di suatu tempat," Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Genda berpikir jika dia takkan mungkin mengatakan dirinya sedang berada di dalam hutan. Jadi, dia hanya menjawab dengan 'di suatu tempat'. Singkat, tapi tak mengurangi kejelasannya. "Ada apa?"

"Idiot, kelas setengah jam lagi akan dimulai. Dan kau bahkan belum terlihat ada di kampus!" Kali ini suara yang terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lebih kasar dan lebih kencang. Itu pasti Fudou. Pasti orang itu seenaknya merebut ponsel Kidou. Kebiasaan buruk.

"Ah!" Genda bahkan lupa jika masih ada kelas yang harus dia datangi. "Boleh aku titip absen pada kalian?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, brengsek!" Fudou menyembur kesal. "Minggu ini kau sudah tiga kali titip absen padaku dan Kidou! Itu belum ditambah dengan yang lalu-lalu! Kau terlalu banyak titip absen pada kami. Sial-sial, nanti dosennya malah curiga pada kami."

Genda menggerutukan sesuatu dengan kata "pelit" terselip pada Fudou—yang langsung dibalas Fudou dengan "masa bodoh" dan "aku tidak peduli". Dan dari seberang sana, terdengar suara tawa kecil berdering. Ah, pasti Kidou yang sedang tertawa.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana." Genda akhirnya menyerah. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, menengadahkan pandangannya pada langit yang tertutup cabang-cabang pinus.

Sepertinya dia harus menyudahi pencariannya kali ini.

Dengan langkah berat, Genda meninggalkan hutan itu.

Seandainya malam ini Sakuma tidak juga menampakkan diri, itu artinya besok Genda harus kembali lagi ke hutan.

Mencari lagi.

Dan kembali tak mendapati apapun.

Dewa, saat ini Genda bahkan sudah mulai pesimis.


	2. Tetes Kedua

_Merah serupa dengan warna kelopak mawar yang merekah bersamaan dengan tetesan embun pagi.  
_

_Merah adalah warna tinta yang menggores takdir mereka.  
_

_Merah adalah warna darah yang mengalir dari luka yang terbuka.  
_

_Merah dan darah menyatu menghasilkan keindahan yang bercampur dengan ironi.  
_

_Merah adalah darah.  
_

_Darah adalah merah.  
_

_Esensi sesungguhnya dari semua itu hanyalah ironi—  
_

—_tak pernah lebih._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**Blood **&** Red © Lunlun Caldia**

* * *

Sebaris gedung kondominium, masing-masing setinggi lima belas lantai, berjejer di sepanjang tepi utara kawasan hunian. Kondominium itu belum lama dibangun, namun sudah penuh sesak oleh para penghuni. Tak kurang, puluhan apartemen menyesaki gedung-gedung itu.

Cahaya lampu yang tak terhitung jumlahnya di jendela-jendela gedung tampak seperti serangga yang memancarkan cahaya dalam kegelapan. Pemandangan yang terkesan tidak menarik. Tapi jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, tentu ini adalah sebuah pemandangan yang punya nilai keindahan tersendiri.

Beberapa ratus meter dari kawasan hunian sana, sebuah jalanan membentang dari utara ke selatan. Jalanan itu tidak istimewa, malah terlihat menakutkan karena tak ada satu pun lampu yang menerangi jalanan itu hingga membuat kegelapan terasa semakin pekat saja.

Cahaya fluoresens yang samar-samar memberkas dari jendela-jendela gedung adalah satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan. Dan itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk menerangi jalanan itu. Sinar redup yang dipancarkan oleh rembulan juga tidak banyak berguna.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah bercat hitam terlihat tengah melewati jalanan itu dengan kecepatan lamban. Sorot lampunya membelah kegelapan yang terasa begitu absolut tanpa ada satu ketakutan sedikit pun jika kegelapan akan menelannya bulat-bulat.

Lampu sen mobil itu berkedip-kedip tanda bahwa sang pemilik akan menepikan mobilnya—perbuatan yang agak sedikit lucu sebenarnya, mengingat keadaan jalan yang begitu sepi dan gelap, tak akan ada orang atau pun kendaraan yang melintas di sana. Tak akan ada orang melihat tanda sen itu. Dia bisa menepi tanpa harus repot-repot memberi sen.

Mobil itu kini benar-benar menepi ke pinggir jalan, tepat di depan sebuah taman bermain yang ada di sana. Dan tak lama kemudian, seorang pria tampak keluar dari dalam mobil. Pria itu memakai setelan kerja—berupa kemeja, jas dan celana bahan panjang—yang jatuh rapi di tubuhnya.

Tangan kanan pria itu tampak memegang sesuatu dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Menelepon.

"Iya, baiklah. Akan kuusahakan bisa selesai secepat mungkin," Suara _baritone _pria itu merayap di tengah keheningan jalan. Membentuk sebuah riak yang kemudian dengan kejamnya menghancurkan sunyi di tempat itu.

Pria itu menggumam rendah, mengucapkan kata 'Ya' dan 'Baiklah' selama beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terdiam saat suara sambungan yang diputus masuk ke dalam telinganya.

Dengan sebuah desahan berat, akhirnya ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Pria itu baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam saat ia menyadari ada sebuah suara berdecit dari pertemuan antara dua buah benda logam atau rantai yang sudah berkarat. Pria itu pun menoleh dan mendapati salah satu ayunan yang terdapat di taman itu terayun pelan ke depan dan ke belakang.

_Angin?  
_

Dia menengadah menatap langit. Tak ada angin. Langit malam itu cerah, sementara di atas kepalanya langit masih gulita seperti biasa.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali, lalu berjalan mendekati ayunan yang sedaritadi bergerak tanpa sebab itu.

_Apa yang terjadi?  
_

Dia belum pernah melihat sebuah ayunan bergerak tanpa sebab yang jelas seperti ini. Ini sangat tidak wajar, bagaimanapun caramu melihatnya.

Saat ia melangkah mendekati ayunan itu, entah mengapa, ia merasa seolah-olah kelembaban cuaca menjadi aneh. Tapi, ia menepis semua pikiran-pikiran yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan itu. Beberapa hari ini tidak turun hujan, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan udara jadi terasa aneh. Pria itu berusaha menanamkan pikiran baik ke dalam dirinya.

Dia merasakan sesuatu saat langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan ayunan itu. Udara hangat sepertinya berhembus melewati bahunya.

Malam ini hangat, tetapi pria itu mendapati tubuhnya menggigil tanpa tertahankan. Jantungnya kemudian berdebar-debar tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tangannya mendadak basah. Perasaannya mengatakan kini ada sesuatu di belakangnya. Terdengar kekanakan mungkin, tapi ini nyata.

_Sesuatu_—itu jelas bukan orang.

Hawa dingin jahat yang menyapu sekujur tubuhnya pun menjelaskan jika perasaan ini adalah nyata.

Tiba-tiba, pria itu menyesali perbuatannya yang menepi di tempat ini. Kenapa tadi dia tidak tetap menjalankan mobilnya? Kenapa tadi ia tidak tetap berada di dalam mobil saja? Kenapa ia penasaran dengan satu ayunan bodoh yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak tanpa alasan?

Dia menggeram kesal, lalu berbalik untuk segera kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tapi niat hanya tinggal niat.

Begitu pria itu berbalik, yang ia dapati adalah sosok dengan satu mata oranye yang menyala di kegelapan. Dan karena terkejut, dia refleks berteriak dan mundur beberapa langkah. Namun semuanya sia-sia karena, pada detik kemudian, sosok itu mendekat dengan begitu cepat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ia merasakan lehernya seperti ditusuk oleh dua buah jarum yang amat tajam. Beribu-ribu kali lebih tajam dari jarum biasa dan rasanya juga beribu-ribu kali lebih menyakitkan.

Lehernya serasa mau patah, dan sekujur tubuhnya tak dapat ia gerakkan seolah di tubuhnya itu hanya tinggal onggokan kerangka terbungkus kulit. Tanpa daging. Tanpa darah.

Dan faktanya, pria itu memang merasa darahnya kini mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya lewat satu titik. Lehernya.

Ketakutan akan maut tiba-tiba saja merambati dirinya. Tidak, dia belum mati. Tapi apa yang bisa lakukan sekarang?

Alih-alih minta tolong, yang pria itu lakukan hanya mengeluarkan teriakan yang menyayat hati. Tapi, toh, percuma saja dia melakukan hal itu. Tak ada yang mendengarnya. Jalanan ini sepi.

Saat ini dia menghela nafasnya yang terakhir. Ketiadaan menyelimuti kesadarannya. Suara burung malam terdengar bersahutan, disusul oleh suara tubuh yang sengaja dihembaskan begitu saja di atas tanah yang dingin.

Hening.

Sosok bermata senja itu menatap jasad pria di hadapannya tanpa emosi. Angin malam yang lembut menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya. Sinar pualam dari rembulan yang kini kembali terlihat dari balik awan hitam menghujani sosok itu. Memperjelas warna rambutnya yang ternyata putih-kebiruan. Dua taring yang panjang dan tajam mengintip dari kedua ujung bibirnya.

Dia mendesah berat tanpa suara dan mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Membuat sisa darah yang masih menempel di mulut jadi berpindah ke punggung tangannya.

Sosok itu terpaku untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengeluarkan tawa yang terdengar getir.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, warna ini yang kembali membalutnya. Merah.

Dia terdiam. Wajahnya berubah dingin. Ada awan depresi yang menggantung di ujung matanya.

Tapi warna yang kali ini membalutnya berbeda. Bukan merah segar yang biasanya selalu membuat dirinya langsung luruh dan jatuh dalam kekaguman.

Gradasi ini berbeda.

Rasa yang menyebar di tenggorokannya juga berbeda.

Bukan manis seperti yang biasa ia rasa. Bukan rasa yang selalu membuatnya hilang kendali akan dirinya.

Merah ini bukan warna darah Genda.

Manis yang menyesakkan ini bukan rasa darah Genda.

Semuanya berbeda.

Sosok itu—Sakuma—kini menengadahkan satu tangannya ke langit. Membiarkan warna putih pualam dari sang ratu malam jatuh ke tangannya. Memperjelas warna yang tertoreh di sana. Menegaskan perbedaannya.

Lagi, dia tersenyum getir dan pedih.

Sekarang, perjanjian itu sudah benar-benar terputus. Setidaknya, dia berpikir seperti itu.

* * *

Vampir adalah enigma.

Makhluk yang paling sering dijadikan anomali kehidupan oleh para manusia.

Bagaimana bisa makhluk-makhluk berkulit dingin itu hidup abadi, sedang pada kenyataannya tidak ada satu pun yang abadi?

Anomali.

Tapi apa yang sebenarnya manusia tahu tentang para vampir? Apa yang mereka jadikan dasar hingga berani mencap vampir sebagai anomali?

Mereka bahkan tidak benar-benar yakin akan eksistensi makhluk-makhluk bertaring itu. Mereka cuma tahu vampir dari cerita-cerita jaman dulu. Ah, juga dari buku-buku dan film-film fiksi bergenre _romance _yang sebenarnya jauh sekali dari kebenaran.

Film-film dan buku-buku dimana diceritakan para vampir tak lagi bergantung pada darah manusia untuk hidup dan beralih pada darah hewan.

Apa namanya? Vampir vegetarian? Duh, jangan bercanda!

Mana ada vampir yang mengonsumsi darah hewan. Para vampir pasti tertawa jika mendengar hal itu.

Memang benar vampir bisa mengonsumsi darah hewan, tapi jarang sekali ada yang mau melakukannya.

Bau darah hewan itu menjijikkan. Bahkan jika ada dua orang vampir terjebak di suatu tempat tanpa ada satu manusia pun yang dapat dimangsa, mereka lebih memilih untuk jadi kanibal daripada minum darah hewan.

Tak ada yang sudi meminum darah hewan kecuali jika ada dalam keadaan yang teramat SANGAT darurat.

Cuma vampir kacangan yang mengonsumsi darah semacam itu.

Vampir sendiri adalah enigma.

Potongan-potongan misteri yang sulit dijelaskan dan tersembunyi di balik kegelapan dimana tak seorang pun sanggup melihat, menyentuh, apalagi menggapainya.

Dan segerombolan vampir yang membentuk kelompok adalah bentuk enigma yang lainnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri di atap sebuah gedung terbengkalai. Tangannya disilangkan di pagar pembatas. Wajahnya menengadah—entah menatap rembulan, bintang, atau malah memperhatikan langit malam yang gulita.

Ada empat sosok lain yang terlihat berdiri sekitar lima langkah di belakangnya. Tiga laki-laki, dan satu perempuan.

Yang laki-laki masing-masing berambut legam panjang, merah dengan aksen tulip, dan putih jabrik. Sedangkan yang wanita terlihat anggun dengan rambut biru muda yang jatuh sampai bahu.

Sama seperti pemuda yang pertama, mereka berempat diam tak bersuara. Entah mereka menunggu pemuda itu untuk bicara terlebih dahulu, atau memang karena mereka merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan.

Sang gadis menengadah, mata sewarna batu pirus miliknya menatap hampa pada bulan yang perlahan menghilang di balik gumpalan awan hitam.

Udaranya berubah, gadis itu bisa merasakannya dengan amat jelas. Dan perubahan tekanan udara selalu jujur. Sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Dia melakukannya lagi." gumamnya.

Tak ada respon. Dan gadis itu pun kembali mengalihkan pandang pada pemuda scarlet yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Dia melakukannya lagi, Hiroto," ulangnya tegas, "si penyusup itu berburu di wilayah kita. Lagi."  
Gadis itu sengaja menekan nada bicaranya begitu mengucapkan kata 'lagi'.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Reina," Setelah sekian lama menutup mulutnya, kali ini pemuda _scarlet _itu memutuskan untuk bicara. "Aku juga bisa merasakannya. Jelas sekali."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?" Kali ini, pemuda berambut tulip yang bicara. Dia melipat tangannya di belakang kepala, menatap Hiroto dengan alis saling bertaut. Bingung. "Vampir itu sudah seenaknya masuk ke teritori wilayah kita, tahu. Seharusnya kita melakukan sesuatu padanya, bukannya malah diam seperti ini."

"Aku biasanya malas memihak pendapat siapa pun. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku sependapat dengan Haruya," Pemuda yang berambut putih ikut bersuara. Wajahnya datar, namun mata sewarna peperminnya lurus menatap Hiroto. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan vampir itu melangkah seenaknya di wilayah kita—apalagi sampai berburu."

Hiroto masih tetap kekeuh di posisinya. Diam tak bergeming. Dia bahkan tidak memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap keempat orang itu.

Pemuda itu kini membiarkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis lurus, antara tersenyum dan tidak, kala telinganya menangkap kata "wilayah" terselip di kalimat si pemuda tulip dan si rambut putih.

Kenapa, sebagai vampir, mereka harus begitu sensitif dengan masalah wilayah?

"Kenapa kalian sensitif sekali soal wilayah, sih?" Hiroto menyahut malas. "Semakin lama, pola pikir kalian jadi makin mirip kawanan anjing itu saja."

Mata milik pemuda berambut sewarna gagak otomatis memicing. "Menyamakan kaum-mu sendiri dengan segerombolan werewolf bodoh, tidakkah itu terlalu kasar, Hiroto?"

Ditempatnya, senyum Hiroto langsung menguap menuju ketiadaan. Dia membiarkan mata sewarna kristal _jade_-nya menatap rembulan yang berwarna pualam.

Kenapa vampir begitu mempermasalahkan soal wilayah?

Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul di benak Hiroto.

Pemuda itu, Hiroto, memang sudah semenjak lama tahu jika diri vampir tak ubahnya seperti enigma.

Banyak misteri yang tak bisa begitu saja dipahami oleh orang luar. Jangankan oleh orang lain, kadang sebagai sesama vampir pun, mereka tidak saling mengerti. Bahkan, kalau boleh jujur, Hiroto sering tidak memahami dirinya sendiri yang sejatinya adalah seorang vampir.

Iya, dia adalah vampir. Empat orang lainnya juga sama.

Vampir.

Makhluk penghisap darah.

Lintah berwujud manusia.

Terserah kalian mau pilih definisi yang mana. Toh, dua-duanya sama saja.

Dirinya adalah vampir yang bergabung dalam sebuah perkumpulan. Kelompok.

Pada dasarnya, vampir tak ubahnya seperti manusia. Tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Karena itu, mereka biasanya saling berkumpul dan membentuk kelompok-kelompok.

Ada banyak vampir yang ada di dunia, secara otomatis ada banyak pula jumlah perkumpulan vampir. Meski vampir jumlahnya ada banyak, namun jumlah mereka masih jauh lebih sedikit dari populasi manusia. Dengan banyaknya jumlah kelompok-kelompok itu, mau tak mau mengharuskan mereka menetapkan batasan antar wilayah.

Tapi, itu yang mengganggu Hiroto saat ini.

Hiroto jadi merasa para vampir memiliki pemikiran seperti para werewolf; makhluk setengah manusia setengah serigala yang secara alamiah menjadi musuh besar para vampir. Makhluk dengan bau yang menjijikkan.

Betapa para kawanan werewolf itu mengagung-agungkan batasan wilayah mereka. Betapa mereka selalu bertindak dengan cara yang bar-bar—menggonggong, menggigit, mencakar, menggeram, melolong. Menjijikkan.

Hiroto membenci para werewolf itu.

Semua teman vampirnya juga.

Dan mungkin, para werewolf itu juga membenci kaum Hiroto—para vampir—dengan kadar kebencian yang sama. Bahkan mungkin lebih.

Karena itu, Hiroto benci jika teman-temannya mulai memiliki pola pikir yang sama dengan para serigala itu.

Hiroto memberikan gedikkan bahu acuh dan singkat. Dia masih belum mau berbalik. "Aku kan tidak menyamakan kalian dengan para werewolf itu. Aku hanya bilang pola pikir kalian mirip dengan mereka. Itu saja," Hiroto beralasan.

"Tapi tetap saja itu kasar, Hiroto." Reina berusaha menengahi.

"Masa?" Hiroto menanggapi dengan cuek. Nada bicaranya biasa, seolah ia tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang sepele. "Menurutku, kalian saja yang kelewat sensitif."

"Hiroto!"

Pemuda _krimson _itu refleks berdecak kesal saat pemuda berambut hitam yang tadi menyebut namanya dengan menaikkan nada bicaranya; bermaksud memperingatkan.

Hiroto kemudian berbalik, menatap keempat temannya dengan malas. Senyumnya telah kembali terpasang di wajah pucat. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga masih berani memasang senyum di wajah ketika berada dalam pembicaraan yang membuat udara di sekitar seakan menyusut. Badan pemuda itu disandarkan pada pagar pembatas, sedangkan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Aku cuma tidak suka jika kalian terlalu memikirkan masalah wilayah, Saginuma-_kun_." Hiroto menatap pemuda berambut kelam.

"Membicarakan soal wilayah bukan berarti kami memiliki pola pikir seperti seperti serigala jadi-jadian itu!" Haruya langsung membela. Tampaknya, dalam hal ini dia-lah yang paling merasa tersinggung pasalnya yang pertama kali bicara masalah wilayah di sini adalah dirinya.

Berpikir mengenai wilayah bukan berarti menjadikan mereka mirip dengan para werewolf? Hiroto ingin sekali menjawab, kau saja yang tidak sadar.

Tapi alih-alih ia malah menjawab, "Aku tahu." Seakan tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan lagi.

Haruya mendengus kencang dan kesal mendengar jawaban Hiroto. Kerutan jelas terlihat di keningnya.

"Lagipula," Pemuda tulip itu melanjutkan, "kau itu keterlaluan sampai berpikiran jika kami punya pola pikir yang sama dengan para serigala pembunuh itu."

Reina refleks menoleh pada Haruya dan menyipitkan matanya. Baiklah, sepertinya semua pembicaraan ini semakin tidak sehat. "Haruya, hentikan!"

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ada makhluk lain yang masuk ke wilayah kita lagi, Hiroto." Kali ini Fuusuke, pemuda berambut putih, yang bicara. "Kau tidak mau, kan sesuatu yang buruk—seperti yang pernah terjadi pada Midorikawa terulang lagi?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, senyum Hiroto kembali menguap dan tak menyisakan apapun untuk dilihat, selain mata hijau Hiroto yang tiba-tiba saja menggelap dan kini menatap kosong keempat orang itu. Namun, tatapan itu langsung menghilang dengan sekali gedikkan bahu singkat. Tapi gedikkan bahu itu tak lekas membuat senyum Hiroto kembali.

Reina bergidik saat Hiroto menatap dirinya dan tiga orang lain dengan mata hijaunya yang berkilat dalam kegelapan—mengerikan bagaimana ia masih bisa tetap melihat mata hijau itu walaupun mereka tengah berada dalam kegelapan.

Gadis itu refleks mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hijau yang kini menajam seakan ingin menembus langsung ke hatinya—dan mungkin sudah berhasil—dan memutuskan untuk mengamati lantai.

"Kalian tahu, aku memaafkan kalian karena berani mengungkit-ungkit lagi soal kematian Midorikawa," cibir Hiroto. "Lagipula kasus kematian Midorikawa berbeda. Dia dibunuh oleh manusia serigala brengsek yang masuk seenaknya ke teritori wilayah kita. Bukan oleh vampir lain."

"Tidak peduli werewolf atau vampir lain, yang namanya penyusup tetap saja penyusup, Hiroto." Fuusuke mengedikkan bahu acuh.

Haruya mengangguk. "Dan penyusup, cepat atau lambat, akan membuat kita berada dalam masalah. Jadi, harusnya kau tidak boleh membiarkannya. Sebagai pemimpin, kau harus mengambil tindakan!"

Hiroto kemudian mengerling cepat pada Haruya. "Siapa bilang aku tidak akan mengambil tindakan apapun?"

Reina otomatis mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hiroto bingung. "Tapi... sampai sekarang kau bahkan terlihat tidak peduli dengan kehadiran penyusup itu."

"Tidak peduli bukan berarti aku akan terus-terusan membiarkan dia, kan?" jawab Hiroto. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Pemuda krimson itu kemudian kembali berbalik membelakangi keempat temannya.

"Aku akan mengurus penyusup itu," Hiroto menggumam lirih, "tapi nanti."

"'Nanti' itu kapan?" Saginuma menyahut datar. Bola matanya masih menatap lurus vampir yang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan dingin.

Hiroto terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum menaikkan kedua bahunya singkat. Dengan nada suara yang singkat dan dingin, ia kemudian menjawab, "Nanti, jika waktunya sudah tepat."

Hiroto membenci werewolf.

Hiroto membenci semua teman vampirnya saat mereka mulai memiliki cara pandang yang sama dengan werewolf.

Hiroto membenci dirinya yang mau tak mau harus membuat cara pandangnya menjadi sama seperti milik teman-temannya yang mirip werewolf.

Hiroto bahkan membenci kenyataan yang membuatnya dilahirkan sebagai makhluk yang bermusuhan dengan werewolf.

Namun, lebih dari itu semua, Hiroto benci pada penyusup yang berkeliaran di tempatnya saat ini. Bukan karena dia seenaknya memasuki wilayah kekuasaannya dan kelompoknya, melainkan karena penyusup itu mengingatkannya pada satu werewolf—yang dulu juga masuk ke wilayahnya—dan membunuh temannya, Midorikawa.

Hiroto benci penyusup. Entah itu vampir, atau werewolf. Benci.

Dan Hiroto tidak lagi bisa mentolerir keberadaan makhluk asing di tempatnya.


	3. Tetes Ketiga

Udah lama banget saya nggak update cerita ini. err... kira-kira masih ada yang inget sama cerita ini nggak ya? #ngarep

* * *

**Warning:** AU, OOC, self-violating. Sho-ai, of course.

* * *

Sakuma berdiri tertunduk di sebuah gang sempit yang gelap dan letaknya jauh dari keramaian, dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya dan sesosok tubuh pemuda tergeletak pucat di kakinya.

Tak ada darah berceceran di sekitar tubuh mayat itu, tapi justru itulah masalahnya. Sakuma menyedot darah pemuda itu hingga kering. Tak menyisakan satu tetes pun untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Pemuda yang terbaring di atas tanah itu tidak lagi menunjukkan tanda kehidupan. Matanya membelalak, menatap langit. Kengerian dan kesakitan terpancar dari sorot matanya. Dan Sakuma terdiam menatapnya.

Dia membunuh satu manusia lagi malam ini. Nah, betapa hal ini menunjukkan dirinya benar-benar seorang monster karena ia bisa dengan mudah menyedot darah seseorang dan membuatnya mati begitu saja.

Dalam hati, ia bersyukur karena keputusannya untuk mengakhiri perjanjiannya dengan Genda dan pergi darinya ternyata tepat. Setidaknya, Sakuma tidak perlu lagi merisaukan tentang dirinya yang mungkin saja akan kehilangan kendali lalu meminum semua darah di tubuh Genda dan membunuhnya. Ya, tidak perlu lagi.

Genda bisa terus hidup tanpa harus memberikan darahnya pada Sakuma. Genda bisa terus hidup—

—tanpa harus mencintai seorang monster seperti dirinya.

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**Blood & Red © Lunlun Caldia**

* * *

Sakuma mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi mayat itu. _Aku harus segera pergi sebelum ada yang melihat_, pikirnya.

Vampir dengan helaian rambut putih-kebiruan itu segera berbalik, dan malah mendapati lima orang telah berdiri menutup jalan keluar. Mata Sakuma otomatis menyipit dan tubuhnya langsung mengaktifkan kesiagaan kala sosok kelima orang itu masuk dalam teritori pandangannya.

Mereka adalah vampir seperti dirinya, Sakuma tahu itu. Hal itu terasa saat hidungnya mencium bau khas vampir yang manis menguar dari tubuh mereka.

Biasanya, Sakuma tidak akan bersikap waspada saat bertemu dengan vampir lain. Tapi, kali ini kondisinya berbeda.

Saat ini Sakuma berada di wilayah yang menjadi kekuasaan vampir lain—dan sepertinya, kelima vampir yang berada di hadapannya kini adalah penguasanya.

_Sial, sial, sial_. Kenapa setelah enambelas hari ia berada di tempat ini baru sekarang mereka muncul dan menemuinya?

"Aah, apa kami mengagetkanmu?" Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan sepasang mata menyerupai kristal _jade_ yang berkilat di kegelapan adalah orang yang pertama kali memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Pemuda itu kelihatan seperti pemimpin—terlihat dari posisi berdirinya, di mana keempat vampir lainnya menjaga jarak beberapa langkah di belakang pemuda krimson itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sakuma bertanya dengan nada yang kasar dan dingin.

Kepala merah itu mengedikkan bahu acuh. Ada sebuah senyum ganjil menempel di wajahnya yang pucat. Dan Sakuma kembali memberi sugesti kepada dirinya untuk tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Apapun yang vampir asing itu inginkan saat ini, pasti bukan hal yang bagus untuk Sakuma.

Vampir krimson itu menggumam pelan. "Kami hanya ingin menengok kondisi satu vampir baru di sini." Bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu, jika itu bukanlah alasan mereka.

Vampir berambut merah itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mendapati sesosok mayat terbaring tak jauh dari tempat Sakuma berdiri. Ia mengeluarkan siulan yang panjang—entah murni karena mengapresiasi kemampuan Sakuma yang mampu menghisap darah manusia dengan rapi tanpa ceceran darah di sana-sini, atau malah murni mengejek nasib Sakuma yang ketahuan berburu di wilayah mereka.

"Aah, sepertinya kau bersenang-senang di sini, ya?" vampir itu kembali berujar. Nada suaranya terdengar ringan dan mengayun, tapi Sakuma bisa dengan jelas merasakan ada semacam bisa yang mematikan di balik kalimatnya.

Sakuma mendesis kesal. Dia masih menahan diri untuk tidak memunculkan kuku-kuku dan taring tajam yang ia punya untuk mempertahankan diri dari para vampir itu.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada kalian ketika baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kota ini," ujar Sakuma. Cepat, dingin, dan tajam. Menurutnya, tak perlu bersikap ramah kepada segerombolan vampir yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghalangi jalan. Persetan jika para penghisap darah itu adalah penguasa daerah.

Adalah sebuah kebiasaan yang sudah dimulai sejak jaman dahulu, ketika satu atau sekelompok vampir singgah di wilayah yang bukan miliknya, maka mereka akan mengirim pesan berisi pemberitahuan mengenai keberadaan mereka (terkadang, juga memberitahu sampai kapan mereka akan berada di tempat itu) kepada para penguasa wilayah.

Para vampir, selama beribu tahun lamanya, terkenal sebagai makhluk sombong nan angkuh yang suka mengagungkan betapa beradabnya kaum mereka. Hal ini membuat para vampir dipandang sebagai makhluk yang kolot dan kaku. Mereka begitu disiplin dan menjunjung tinggi peraturan-peraturan para petinggi mereka.

Patok-patok wilayah yang dihuni oleh berbagai vampir dari kelompok (klan) berbeda telah ditetapkan dengan jelas sejak lama. Karena itu untuk masalah wilayah, meski untuk alasan yang berbeda, vampir sama sensitifnya dengan segerombolan werewolf—memasuki wilayah milik kelompok lain dan berburu tanpa ijin adalah sebuah pelanggaran berat.

Vampir bukanlah tipe makhluk yang sudi mentolerir sebuah pelanggaran. Dan peraturan mereka tidak bisa bergerak fleksibel. Satu buah pelanggaran kecil (bahkan yang besarnya tak melebihi ujung kuku pun) akan tetap dikenakan sanksi yang tegas.

Dan Sakuma tidak pernah mengabaikan fakta itu.

Saat Sakuma baru sampai di kota ini, tanpa membuang banyak waktu, dirinya langsung mengirimkan pesan lewat telepati kepada para vampir yang berada di dalam kota dan memberitahu jika dia akan berada di tempat ini sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

Berbeda dengan para werewolf yang saling memberitahu keberadaan mereka melalui lolongan panjang, satu-satunya jalan bagi para vampir untuk memberitahukan keberadaan dan saling mengirim pesan kepada sesama mereka adalah melalui telepati. Cara itu jauh lebih praktis.

"Tapi, seingatku, aku tidak pernah membalas telepatimu—apalagi sampai memberi ijin untuk masuk ke sini." Vampir itu membalas dengan santai. Sepasang mata hijau menyala dalam gelap, mengirim sinyal ejekan pada Sakuma. "Ah! Jangan-jangan kau menganggap tindakanku yang tidak merespon pesanmu sebagai sebuah persetujuan, begitukah? Hmm?"

Sakuma menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh, betapa ia membenci vampir yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya sambil membiarkan bibirnya mengulum senyum yang begitu memuakkan.

Jika saja Sakuma sedang tidak berada di wilayahnya, Sakuma berani bersumpah, dia BERSUMPAH, bahwa ia pasti sudah memisahkan kepala merah itu dari tubuhnya. Ha!

Sakuma memang menganggap ketiadaan respon sebagai bentuk afirmasi mereka atas kedatangannya.

Hei, salah sendiri dia tidak memberi jawaban pada Sakuma. Saat itu, Sakuma tidak bisa menemukan tempat lain yang lebih pas untuk menghilangkan jejak dari Genda selain kota ini. Jadi, begitu dia mengirim telepati dan tak ada jawaban selama tiga jam lebih, maka Sakuma menganggap para vampir itu tidak merasa keberatan akan kehadirannya dan masuk ke wilayah mereka begitu saja.

Lihat? Salah mereka yang tidak membalas telepati Sakuma. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah Sakuma yang dipojokkan!

"Bunuh saja dia, Hiroto!" Seorang vampir yang rambutnya menyerupai tulip tiba-tiba saja bicara dengan nada yang lancang. "Vampir yang sukanya masuk ke wilayah vampir lain pantas mati," lanjutnya.

Insting untuk melindungi diri milik Sakuma aktif secara otomatis. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan taring-taring beserta kuku-kuku miliknya untuk tidak memanjang.

Hiroto mau tak mau bingung antara harus merasa kagum kepada vampir bermata oranye itu karena dia punya cukup banyak keberanian untuk memunculkan taring dan kuku panjang di hadapannya—karena sungguh, sebenarnya memunculkan taring dan kuku panjang adalah sebuah bentuk determinasi yang biasa dilakukan oleh para vampir kepada sesuatu yang dirasa mengancam— padahal, jika melihat posisinya saat ini yang kalah jumlah, vampir itu harusnya sadar tidak ada gunanya melakukan determinasi, ataukah Hiroto harus tertawa mengejek karena vampir di hadapannya secara praktis melupakan bahwa lawan bicaranya adalah penguasa di wilayah yang saat ini dipijaknya hingga berani menunjukkan sikap yang begitu kurang ajar di depan wajahnya—bodoh sekali, sungguh.

Tapi, sedikit-banyak, Hiroto tertarik dengan vampir itu. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan harga diri dan membuatnya begitu terlihat... sombong—bolehkah Hiroto menyebutnya begitu?

_Siapa dia?_ Hiroto bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Selama seratus limapuluh tahun terakhir ini dia pernah bertemu dengan banyak vampir dari berbagai kelompok. Hampir semua vampir yang Hiroto temui adalah sosok yang sombong dan menganggap harga dirinya lebih tinggi dari siapa pun. Mereka membuat Hiroto muak. Tapi vampir yang menyenakan eyepatch ini ternyata jauh lebih memuakkan.

Hiroto menyipitkan mata, menatap tajam vampir berambut panjang itu.

_Tahukah kau betapa angkuhnya dirimu?  
_

Mata vampir itu oranye. Mirip permata _citrine_.

Apa yang membuatmu berani bertingkah begitu?

Di tengah lautan oranye itu ada begitu banyak harga diri. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu sulit untuk ditakar.

Kemudian Hiroto menyadari satu hal. _Aku tahu siapa kau._

Hiroto membiarkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai jahat. Dia kemudian melangkah dengan kecepatan seorang vampir. Satu kedipan mata, dia sudah berada tepat di depan Sakuma.

Ketika Sakuma hendak membuka mulutnya, Hiroto tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia segera mencengkeram rahang ramping itu, menghentikan apa pun yang hendak dikeluarkannya. Ia mencengkeramnya lumayan keras, cukup untuk membuat siapa pun yang menerimanya mengernyit kesakitan. Begitu pun Sakuma. Mendapat perlakuan kasar begitu Sakuma mengeryit, menahan sakit yang perlahan menjalar di sekitar rahangnya. Hiroto sendiri hanya menyeringai senang.

"Mau menyerang kami, hm?" vampir _scarlet_ itu memajukan wajahnya, berbisik pelan di depan wajah Sakuma.

Sakuma ingin berontak. Ia ingin memukul, menendang, menghancurkan wajah Hiroto saat itu juga. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Cengkeraman di rahangnya membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak. Sebaliknya, Hiroto yang bisa dengan mudah bergerak, malah terus merangsek maju dengan gerakan yang halus ke arahnya.

Vampir itu mengeliminasi tiap jarak yang memisahkan wajah mereka dan baru berhenti beberapa centi di depan wajah Sakuma.

Dari jarak yang begitu mengerikan itu, Sakuma bisa melihat bibir pucat Hiroto bergerak merangkai beberapa suku kata. Membentuk sebuah nama yang amat begitu tidak asing bagi Sakuma. Identitasnya.

_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?  
_

Satu detik penuh, Sakuma tidak bernafas. Kedua tangannya memegang lengan pucat Hiroto yang masih mencengkeram rahangnya dengan kencang.

Hiroto masih menyeringai. Senang akan reaksi Sakuma. Merasa menang.

Terdorong oleh rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya, Sakuma mulai merasa putus asa. Namun tiba-tiba saja hidungnya menangkap bau yang tidak asing menguar dari tubuh vampir scarlet itu. Bukan bau manis atau amis darah yang biasa melekat pada vampir. Baunya menyengat. Campuran antara air liur dan bau binatang. Bau yang selalu dianggapnya menjijikan. Sakuma mengenali bau ini. Dia mengeryit.

_... Bau anjing?  
_

Sakuma otomatis langsung melempar pandangan yang sulit dibaca-antara jijik dan juga bingung. Bagaimana bisa di tubuh seorang vampir ada bau werewolf?

Hiroto sepertinya melihat keryitan jijik Sakuma lalu, dengan cepat, bisa menebak penyebabnya. Dia mendecih kesal. Melempar tubuh vampir berambut panjang itu ke atas tanah dengan kasar bagai seonggok mainan yang tak pernah ia inginkan.

Sakuma mengerang ketika tubuhnya jatuh menghantam tanah. Sambil mengucapkan bermacam sumpah serapah dalam hati, dia mendongakkan kepala. Menatap vampir albino yang masih berdiri dengan angkuh. Ekspresi vampir itu, Sakuma rasakan, berubah. Bibir pucat yang tadi senantiasa menyunggingkan sebuah seringai sombong kini merapat membentuk sebuah garis tipis yang ketat. Rahangnya mengeras.

Saat Sakuma sibuk mengira-ngira apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan padanya, si pemilik kepala scarlet bicara. Nadanya dingin seperti es.

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu berada di sini. Aku juga akan membiarkanmu berburu."

Sakuma mengerjap. Begitu pula keempat vampir yang tadi datang bersama Hiroto.

_Apa maksudnya ini?  
_

"H-hei, Hiroto!" Si rambut tulip protes. "Kenapa kau malah—"

"Satu syarat." Hiroto memotong aksi protes Haruya dengan kejamnya. Sakuma masih diam. Masih berusaha waspada terhadap kata-kata sang pemilik bola mata _emerald_. "Kau tidak boleh sampai membunuh manusia yang ada di tempat ini."

Sakuma menggeram. Jika Sakuma tidak menghisap darah buruannya sampai habis, itu artinya dia harus mengonsumsi lebih sedikit darah dari seharusnya. _Bagaimana bisa? !_

"Aku tidak peduli jika nanti kau tetap kelaparan atau bagaimana," kata Hiroto. "Yang jelas, kau harus mematuhinya. Kami akan langsung membunuhmu jika kau berani melanggarnya."

Hening. Sepi. Semua terdiam. Sunyi. Vampir krimson itu berpaling. Pergi. Gerombolan yang datang bersamanya segera mengikuti jejaknya. Melangkah pergi.

Tangan Sakuma masih menggenggam batu kerikil yang banyak terdapat di jalanan itu. Peraturan bodoh, vampir penguasa menyebalkan, pembatasan buruan. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada banyak halangan yang harus ia hadapi hanya karena ingin pergi menjauh dari sosok Genda.

* * *

Genda duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Buliran _carulean_ miliknya menatap kosong pada pintu balkon yang tertutup rapat.

Ini adalah hari keenambelas, dan Sakuma masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan kembali.

Pemuda dengan surai cokelat itu melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding. Saat ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Genda sengaja membiarkan dirinya tidak tidur untuk menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Menunggu Sakuma.

Namun, sosok yang pemuda itu tunggu belum juga datang—dan mungkin, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, vampir itu tidak akan datang ke tempatnya.

Ia mendesah berat. Kebiasaannya ketika sudah menyangkut masalah Sakuma; ia jadi sering mendesah.  
Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir mengenai vampir berambut panjang itu. Sampai kapan dia mau terus menyembunyikan diri dari Genda? Kenapa dia tidak menyerah saja pada keadaan dan pergi ke tempat Genda untuk menghisap darahnya dan menjalankan semua perjanjian mereka, seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya? Apa semua vampir selalu mengutamakan ego? Lalu, perasaan ganjil apa pula yang akhir-akhir ini kerap melingkupi dirinya?

Dia mendesah lagi. Kali ini, Genda merasakan dadanya sesak seperti dihujam ribuan panah tumpul.  
Memikirkan tentang vampir itu selalu membuatnya kebingungan. Kali ini harus ditambah dengan perasaan aneh yang terus melekat pada dirinya. Perasaan kosong, seakan sesuatu yang sudah lama melekat kini putus begitu saja.

Genda cuma bisa berharap, kepergian Sakuma bukan karena ia menginginkan perjanjian mereka berakhir.

_"Kita akhiri perjanjiannya."  
_

Dan Genda langsung menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di wajah saat kalimat Sakuma kembali menggema di telinganya.

Sakuma malam itu memang bilang dia ingin perjanjiannya berakhir, tapi bukankah Genda sudah menolaknya? Baiklah, dia memang tidak secara literal mengatakannya, tapi apa yang Genda lakukan selanjutnya harusnya sudah cukup untuk memberi vampir itu isyarat bahwa dirinya tidak menginginkan perjanjian itu berakhir begitu saja. Selain karena dia tak bisa membiarkan Sakuma kembali memangsa orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, juga karena dirinya merasa tidak bisa pergi dari Sakuma begitu saja.

Demi semesta, Genda benar-benar mencintai Sakuma. Dan dia benar-benar menginginkan vampir berambut panjang itu ada di sampingnya saat ini.

Lengan besar itu perlahan menarik laci meja yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu dengan sigap meraih sebuah pisau lipat yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Mata biru itu memperhatikan ujung pisau yang berkilat disiram cahaya temaram bulan. Pisau itu tajam dan bisa dengan mudah merobek kulit dengan sekali sayatan.

Dulu, dia bisa dengan mudah membuat Sakuma menghampirinya dengan bau darah yang menguar sesaat setelah ia mengiris salah satu jemarinya.

Dia tersenyum getir.

Apa sekarang, dia masih bisa melakukannya? Apa jika dia mengiris salah satu jemarinya, dan membiarkan darahnya mengalir, maka Sakuma akan datang? Apa, di suatu tempat sana, Sakuma akan mampu mencium aroma manis darahnya dan datang ke sini? Bisakah?

Perlahan, Genda menggoreskan ujung pisau itu pada telunjuk kirinya. Luka langsung tergores dengan sempurna, bak sebuah mahakarya. Dan, seketika itu pula, cairan merah yang kental berebut keluar lewat luka itu. Perlahan, darah itu bergerak menuruni telunjuk pemuda itu, lalu kemudian jatuh ke lantai kamar dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

Tidak ada rasa sakit yang Genda rasakan saat ini. Kalaupun ada, sakitnya tidak akan terasa. Entah karena ia sudah terbiasa mengiris tangannya hingga sakit saat ujung pisau itu mengiris kulitnya jadi tidak terasa, entah lantaran rasa sesak yang kini menggelayut di dada telah membuatnya mati rasa, atau jangan-jangan karena saat ini otaknya gagal mengidentifikasi seluruh respon yang dirasakan oleh semua saraf dalam tubuhnya hingga Genda tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Yang mana pun sama saja sepertinya.

Darah itu masih menetes dan membasahi lantai kamar, namun tidak sederas sebelumnya. Saat ini, darah sudah mulai berhenti mengalir dari luka itu. Secara alamiah, tubuhnya mengeluarkan perintah agar darah itu berhenti mengalir. Keping darah yang tersirkulasi telah terlibat dalam sebuah mekanisme hemostasis tingkat sel dalam proses pembekuan darah lalu membentuk darah beku. Meninggalkan gumpalan darah yang kini menutup luka di jari Genda.

Darahnya sudah benar-benar berhenti mengalir, tapi tak ada satu pun tanda vampir itu akan datang.

Apa dari sini dia benar-benar tidak bisa membuat Sakuma mencium bau darahnya? Apa karena Sakuma kini berada di tempat yang sangat jauh, atau apa karena luka yang Genda buat belum cukup dalam dan lebar untuk membuat darahnya mengalir deras dan membuat vampir itu kembali? Itu kah? Apa dia perlu menggoreskan ujung pisau itu ke setiap sisi tubuhnya? Perlukah?

Jika melakukan hal itu benar-benar bisa membuat Sakuma kembali padanya, maka demi Tuhan, Genda akan melakukannya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat pemuda dengan mata citrine itu kembali. Di sini. Malam ini.

Saat itu ia memutuskan untuk menggores luka kedua di ujung jari tengah tangan kirinya.

Tapi seakan Tuhan belum cukup menyiksanya, ia masih harus didorong oleh kenyataan yang membuatnya dadanya kembali merasakan sesak. Sakuma tidak juga muncul.

Bukankah harusnya Sakuma muncul saat ini? Vampir selalu tertarik dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan darah manusia, itu juga yang membuat logika Genda berjalan; sebagai manusia, dia bisa memancing vampir keluar hanya dengan bau darah yang ia miliki. Itu logis—setidaknya, itu menurutnya.

Tapi, entah kenapa, Genda merasa saat ini kelogisan itu seakan dijungkirbalikan begitu saja.

Kelogisan saat ini malah membuat segalanya terlihat makin ironis.

Genda mau tak mau tertawa getir karenanya.

Apa yang harus diharapkan sekarang? Oh, bahkan dia tidak tahu apa ia masih bisa berharap atau tidak.

Dan ia merasakan bibirnya bergerak tanpa kontrol membentuk sebuah senyum dingin; sepertinya itu juga kebiasaan baru yang dimilikinya saat Sakuma tak lagi berada di dekatnya.

Bicara soal kebiasaan, apa vampir itu sudah kembali dengan kebiasaan lamanya—memangsa manusia yang ditemuinya? Apa dia kini membiarkan darah orang-orang asing itu kembali masuk ke kerongkongannya? Apa dia menemukan manusia yang darahnya lebih nikmat ketimbang miliknya, sehingga Sakuma merasa tak perlu lagi datang ke tempat Genda?

Genda tersenyum getir dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh dan hatinya terasa seperti terhujam sebuah panah tumpul yang menyayat kewarasannya sedikit demi sedikit, dan hal itu membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Ia ingin tertawa.

Lepas.

Hingga orang di luar sana menganggapnya gila.

Oh, Genda bahkan curiga jika saat ini ia bahkan sudah mulai gila.

Semua pikirannya mengenai Sakuma selalu membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan saat ini. Dan Genda bukan orang yang mau begitu saja dipandang menyedihkan; kecuali jika dirinya sudah gila.

Saat ini Genda membiarkan dirinya terlihat menyedihkan. Berarti dia sudah mulai gila.

Ini semua karena Sakuma.

Genda menjadi gila karena Sakuma.

Ia membuka mulutnya lebar dan tertawa keras tanpa suara. Membiarkan malam berlalu begitu saja dengan penuh ironi.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Yeah, pada ngerasa enggak kalo cerita ini makin lama makin drama? orz. oh, ya saya mau bales review chapter kemaren.

**Kuroka: **Be-beneran chapter kemaren serem, say? Waaah! berarti niat saya buat ngehorror kesampean dong, ya #plak. Dan... ohohohoh ya, saya bakal munculin werewolf disini. but, enggak sekarang. mungkin di akhir ^q^ sankyuu reviewnya kuyooo aku padamuuuu~~~! #heh

**Megumare Hikaru: **Yaaaakkk~~ petanyaan udah dijawab lewat PM kan, ya? Sankyuu udah review, fave, dan follow~ aku padamu~~~ #hajar saya

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review, juga buat yang baca tapi enggak review. SANKYUUUU~! SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA~~! ^q^


	4. Tetes Keempat

Tumbuh bersama selama ratusan tahun tak lantas membuat Reina mengerti dengan cara logika bekerja di kepala Hiroto: Reina tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Hiroto.

Sebagai seorang vampir yang diserahi tanggung jawab melindungi daerah kekuasaannya, membunuh atau—paling ringan—menghardik makhluk ataupun vampir lain yang kedapatan menjejakkan kaki di wilayahnya adalah tindakan wajar. Tapi Hiroto tidak melakukannya. Padahal harusnya—HARUSNYA—Hiroto langsung menghabisi si penyusup itu. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hiroto ketika itu, Reina tidak bisa mengerti. Apa kejadian beberapa tahun lalu membuat otak Hiroto rusak?

Ya, kejadian itu. Saat sekawanan manusia setengah serigala itu datang. Waktu itu segalanya berjalan terlalu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja bau makhluk setengah anjing—mereka mungkin bukan serigala, tapi para vampir lebih senang memandang mereka sebagai seekor anjing liar—merebak di udara dan menyesakkan napas. Mendadak semuanya kacau. Lolongan dan desisan penuh determinasi memenuhi atmosfer. Darah dan potongan tubuh berceceran. Dan di sana—ya, Reina masih ingat betul letaknya. Di sana. Di antara ceceran bangkai serigala—tubuh itu terkulai. Kulit kecokelatan dan rambut hijau terhampar di atas tanah berlapis salju tipis. Midorikawa.

Kejadian waktu itu harusnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Hiroto bertindak lebih agresif menghadapi penyusup yang sembarangan masuk ke wilayahnya. Tapi, sekali lagi, dia dibuat bingung oleh keputusan Hiroto beberapa malam lalu.

"Akan kubiarkan kau berada di sini." Itu yang dia katakan pada vampir berambut putih-kebiruan itu. Itu!  
Haruya, Fuusuke, dan Saginuma terus-menerus mempertanyakan mengapa Hiroto mengambil keputusan seperti itu dan harus rela menelan pahit lantaran Hiroto, alih-alih menjelaskan, malah menjawab mereka dengan,

"—Diam, dan perhatikan."

Apa yang bisa diperhatikan dari tindakan bodoh seperti itu?!

Berkali-kali, Reina berusaha mencari jawaban logis—alasan kuat yang mendasari tindakan tak biasa vampir bermata hijau tersebut—tapi dia tak pernah bisa menemukannya.

Jadi, di sinilah dia. Berdiri memperhatikan Hiroto yang berdiri membelakanginya, menatap bulan.

Oh, lihat betapa besar dan bulat bulan malam ini. Purnama.

Samar-samar, terdengar lolongan sedih serigala dari hutan di ujung kota itu.

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven/GO! (c) Level-5.  
I gain no commercial advantages.  
Blood & Red (c) datlostpanda**

* * *

"Hiroto."

Yang dipanggil masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Manik hijau masih menatap ratu malam yang memercik perak pudar pada malam. Hembusan angin menggerakkan beberapa helaian merah darah yang menutup bagian atas kepala si pemuda.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku."

Masih belum ada respon. Pemuda itu lebih senang mengamati hamparan gulita yang membentang tak berujung.

"Hiroto."

Desahan napas. Oke, dia menyerah. "Apa maumu?"

Respon dari Hiroto terdengar cukup kasar dan sama sekali di luar perkiraan Reina. Tapi vampir pemilik rambut biru itu berusaha mempertahankan agar dirinya tetap terlihat tenang.

"Hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Biar kutebak, masalah keputusan untuk tetap membiarkan vampir itu hidup?" Hiroto membalas cepat, bahkan sebelum Reina membiarkan mulutnya menutup dengan sempurna. Dan itu membuat Reina bungkam.

Aksi bungkam yang dilakukan Reina membuat Hiroto yakin: bahwa benar, Reina ingin menanyakan perihal masalah itu. Yah, Hiroto sudah tidak heran.

Sejak malam itu, teman-temannya memang kerap kali menyeretnya dalam tanya-jawab. Yang paling sering adalah Haruya. Dan yang paling 'niat' membuatnya tersudut adalah Saginuma. Dia jadi seperti seorang pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang sedang interogasi dan dipaksa mengakui kejahatannya yang telah memutilasi organ tubuh orang-orang dengan keji dan membuangnya ke saluran pembuangan. Bedanya, yang menginterogasinya bukanlah polisi, melainkan rekan-rekannya sendiri.

Perumpamaannya mungkin sedikit ekstrim, tapi Hiroto memang merasa seperti itu.

Hiroto menarik napas. Dalam dan panjang. Kemudian mengeluarkannya dalam satu satu hembusan. Udara malam yang dingin membuat napasnya terlihat bagai uap. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang,

—_diam dan perhatikan.  
_

Aku punya alasan sendiri. Jadi yang perlu kalian lakukan hanyalah diam. Aku yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sendiri. Dengan caraku."

"Tapi setidaknya beritahu kami apa yang kaupikirkan,"—Reina menyelipkan beberapa anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga—"jangan membuat kami bingung. Kami tidak suka menerka-nerka jalan pikiranmu."  
"Makanya aku bilang; diam. Berhenti bertanya dan diam. Apa itu sulit untuk kalian? Atau kalian meragukan keputusanku sebagai pemimpin?"

Reina sadar telah memasuki wilayah berbahaya, karena itu dia pun memutuskan untuk langsung tutup mulut. Membiarkan topik itu menggantung begitu saja tanpa ada keinginan untuk menyambungnya. Pembicaraan mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Sejak kapan kaupunya kebiasaan berdiri menatap bulan begitu?" Reina bertanya setelah sekian detik berlalu dalam hening. Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yah, meski tidak sepenuhnya bermaksud mengalihkan karena dia sendiri baru menyadari kebiasaan baru Hiroto ini.

Hiroto bukanlah seorang yang melankolis. Reina hapal di luar kepala. Tapi semenjak Midorikawa tewas, dia seperti menarik diri. Dan dia benar-benar penasaran, apakah perubahan sikapnya itu benar-benar murni dilandasi atas kematian Midorikawa atau karena hal lain?

"Bulannya indah," tanggap Hiroto. Datar. Matanya memaku pada sang ratu malam. Putih pualam jatuh di iris sewarna zamrud. Bulan tidak pernah terlihat sebesar malam ini. "Tidakkah ini mengingatkanmu pada sebuah legenda lama?"

Dahi Reina bergerak sedemikian rupa membentuk sebuah keryitan yang begitu ketara, tanda bingung. Sebenarnya bulan purnama selalu mengingatkan Reina pada werewolf. Kekuatan makhluk berbulu itu selalu mencapai batas maksimum saat bulan berada di wujud sempurnanya. Namun, legenda?

"Maaf, Hiroto. Tapi, yang kaumaksud itu ... legenda apa?"

Jeda sejenak. "Pernah dengar sesuatu tentang Shin Teikoku?"

Ah, Reina mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini berlari. Rupanya legenda itu.

"Oh, kelompok vampir yang keseluruhan anggotanya terkenal sangat angkuh itu?"

"_Aa_," di tempatnya berdiri, Hiroto tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tak menyunggingkan seulas senyum panjang, "mereka begitu sombong dan angkuh."

"Saat itu mereka sangat ditakuti karena selain punya kemampuan hebat, mereka juga adalah kelompok dengan jumlah vampir murni terbanyak—itu membuat mereka punya derajat yang sama dengan para tetua." Hiroto merapatkan bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah garis tipis ketika mendengar Reina bicara. Gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Yang kudengar, beberapa tetua ada yang sampai memperlihatkan keengganan mereka terhadap Shin Teikoku dengan begitu terang-terangan. Wajar saja jika akhirnya mereka jadi makin sombong."

Benar, benar. Shin Teikoku adalah kelompok yang para anggotanya kebanyakan merupakan keturunan murni—tidak seperti beberapa kelompok lain yang segelintir anggotanya memiliki campuran darah manusia. Memang, tidak semua vampir adalah 'murni' vampir. Banyak yang dulunya adalah manusia, namun karena satu sebab dan lain hal—terpaksa, perjanjian, kesepakatan, cinta—manusia-manusia itu berubah menjadi vampir.

Hiroto memandang awan gelap yang beriring menutup rembulan.

Dia ingat betul apa yang dikatakan kakeknya dulu. Dulu—ribuan tahun lalu—ada begitu banyak manusia yang akhirnya menjadi bagian dari mereka. Sangat banyak, sampai jumlah vampir dengan darah murni kalah banyak dibanding mereka. Karena itu, akhirnya mereka—yang sudah terlahir menjadi vampir sejak awal—menganggap diri mereka lebih agung dari para vampir-yang-duluny a-manusia-itu. Hiroto sendiri juga tak menampik jika dirinya punya kebiasaan memandang rendah mereka, karena dia adalah keturunan vampir murni. Sifat yang sudah mendarah daging memang sukar dihilangkan. Tapi yang terjadi pada Shin Teikoku sama sekali berbeda.

Shin Teikoku, kata kakeknya, bersikap kelewat angkuh. Mereka mengklaim tak butuh pendapat tetua atau siapapun, dengan sekenanya menghabisi kelompok lain yang dirasa mengganggu pergerakan, dan (yang paling menggelikan menurut Hiroto) menganggap diri mereka sendiri sebagai dewa. Ha-ha. Dia hampir tertawa memikirkannya.

"Tapi, pada akhirnya mereka dapat balasan yang pantas."

Reina bergeming di tempatnya berdiri.

Hiroto benar. Pada akhirnya mereka mendapat balasan yang pantas. Sejarah mencatat seluruh vampir di kelompok Shin Teikoku telah musnah limaratus tahun lalu. Sebagian besar tewas diserang kawanan besar werewolf. Segelintir yang selamat perlahan mati jadi sasaran vampir lain. Mereka musnah termakan kelakuan sendiri.

Legenda tentang kelompok vampir Shin Teikoku berakhir dengan menyedihkan—tapi tak ada akhir yang lebih baik selain itu. Setidaknya, Reina berpikir begitu. Tapi...

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja membicarakan Shin Teikoku?" tanya Reina. Penasaran.

Hiroto hanya tersenyum dan tak berbalik. Mata hijau memaku pada ratu malam yang bersinar di tengah gulita. Sinar putih pualam memercik semesta hitam.

"... Nostalgia saja."

* * *

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu?"

Genda mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekumpulan pemuda yang sibuk bercanda di pinggir lapangan student center dan menatap Fudou. Bibirnya menarik sebuah cengiran aneh.

Malam telah menghilang. Sepuhan mentari membawa biru cerah ke sepanjang horizon. Genda, untuk kesekian kalinya, telah terjaga semalaman menunggu Sakuma. Namun, yang bersangkutan tak kunjung datang. Sama seperti hari-hari yang telah lalu. Dia bahkan sudah lupa, ini hari keberapa Sakuma menghilang dan kapan dia punya kebiasaan menggores ujung jarinya dengan pisau. Menyedihkan.

Genda pernah bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa akan lebih baik melupakan Sakuma dan melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa—normal dan monoton. Namun semua pemikiran itu buru-buru ia tepis.

"Oh, ini?" Genda melirik plester yang melilit jari tengah dan telunjuk kirinya. "Jariku teriris pisau," jawabnya singkat.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu berbohong, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin, kan, Genda jujur pada Fudou dan bilang jika semalam ia mengiris jarinya sendiri? Bisa dikira gila dia—atau yang paling parah, diledek sebagai orang masokis yang senang menyayat diri sendiri dengan silet kemudian tertawa senang seperti maniak. Tidak, terima kasih.

Fudou mendengus. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering main dengan pisau, ya."

"Huh?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, kulihat kau juga memasang plester di sana,"—Fudou menunjuk jari-jari di tangan kiri Genda—"kau ini sedang mati-matian belajar masak atau apa?"

Genda hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi. Memutuskan tak mau merespon banyak. Sesaat yang lalu, dia lupa jika Fudou punya daya amat yang baik. Sekalipun dia terlihat lebih banyak tidak peduli pada banyak hal di sekitarnya, tapi matanya selalu mengamati dan otaknya terus mencatat—sekalipun itu hanya hal-hal remeh. Jadi, Genda memutuskan untuk diam. Jika dia menanggapi lebih banyak lagi, lama-lama Fudou bisa mengendus kenyataan yang sebenarnya mengingat dia punya kemampuan berpikir yang (kurang-lebih) sama dengan Kidou, dan Genda tak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, menatap mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang bersliweran sambil menenteng buku—beberapa membawa fotokopi materi dari dosen pembimbing. Melihat itu, Genda langsung menghembuskan napas panjang. Haah.

Benar juga, pikirnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, absensinya sudah bolong banyak. Pasti dia sudah ketinggalan materi cukup banyak. Dia harus cepat-cepat cari pinjaman catatan. Untuk difotokopi.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam menatap geliat para mahasiswa yang mondar-mandir di sekitar sana, hingga ada tiga orang pemuda yang lewat tempat itu sambil mengobrol dengan suara nyaring. Awalnya Genda tidak terlalu ambil peduli dengan obrolan mereka. Namun, seluruh perhatiannya otomatis teralih mendengar ucapan salah satu dari mereka.

"Kudengar, di kota sebelah, belakangan ini banyak orang ditemukan tewas, ya?"

Anggukan kepala. "Iya. Yang kudengar, semua yang ditemukan itu kondisinya sangat mengerikan."

"Mengerikan bagaimana?" Penasaran.

"Yaaa, mengerikan. Semua korban ditemukan kering tanpa setetes darah pun—"

Pembicaraan selanjutnya tak lagi terdengar oleh Genda karena mereka bertiga sudah menjauh.

Meninggalkan dia yang masih terjebak dalam kondisi _trance_. Dan Genda hampir saja terjebak selamanya dalam kondisi itu, kalau saja Fudou tidak menyenggolnya dengan ujung siku dan menariknya dari lamunan.

"Hei, kenapa kau bengong?"

Genda mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya sepenuhnya, lalu menoleh.

"Hei, Fudou. Memangnya di kota sebelah, sedang ada apa?"

"Eh?" Fudou mengerjap pongo. Setengah kaget karena kalimat pertamanya sama sekali tak diacuhkan Genda, setengahnya lagi karena mendapati temannya itu bertanya sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Aku bilang, memangnya di kota sebelah sedang terjadi apa? Orang-orang yang barusan lewat sepertinya serius sekali membicarakannya."

"Memangnya kau tidak baca koran atau melihat berita di televisi?"

Kalau aku melakukannya, aku saat ini tidak akan bertanya padamu, Genda ingin sekali menjawab.

Namun alih-alih ia malah berkata, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Beberapa minggu belakangan ini, polisi di tempat itu menerima laporan orang hilang yang lebih daripada biasanya."

Hanya orang hilang. "Lantas, apa yang salah?"

"Yang salah adalah kebanyakan dari mereka ditemukan tewas pada kemudian harinya."

"Tewas?"

Fudou mengangguk afirmasi. "Dan kondisi mayat mereka hampir sama,"—Genda menahan napas saat Fudou menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan nada komplamentar—"tubuh mereka kering dan hampir menghitam. Dugaan penyebab kematian mereka juga sama; kehabisan darah."

Darah. Satu kata di akhir kalimat Fudou membuat Genda mengeryit.

Fudou mengalihkan pandangannya pada dedaunan pohon yang terbang dihela angin. "Yah, kira-kira begitulah yang terjadi. Sampai saat ini polisi bahkan tidak punya petunjuk tentang kasus itu."

Mereka diam sejenak. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Fudou tertawa kecil.

"Jika kau adalah orang yang tergila-gila dengan John Polidori kau pasti akan bilang pelakunya adalah vampir."

Genda refleks menoleh. "Apa?"

"Masuk akal, kan?" Fudou mengedikkan bahu. "Maksudku, John Polidori itu orang yang pertama kali mengarang cerita tentang vampir."

Bagian penjelasannya telak Genda abaikan, tapi pemuda dengan tatto di wajah itu langsung berdiri seolah mendapat pencerahan. "Itu dia!"

"Apa, hah!" Fudou terlalu kaget melihat Genda tiba-tiba saja girang seperti anak kecil melihat unicorn dari permen kapas.

"Vampir!"

"Ha?" Alis Fudou naik satu. "Jangan bilang kau juga salah satu pemuja John Polidori."  
Genda kembali mengabaikan ucapan Fudou. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Limabelas menit menuju jam tiga," jawab Fudou setelah mengerling singkat arloji yang bergeming di tangan kirinya.

Genda terdiam dan berpikir. Butuh waktu kira-kira dua jam dari sini ke kota itu. Jika dia berangkat sekarang, maka dia akan sampai kira-kira pukul lima nanti! Baiklah, kedengarannya bagus.

Genda berbalik dan berlari. Dia tidak lagi peduli pada Fudou yang berteriak setengah memaki memanggil namanya, seolah bertanya kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja pergi. Dia tidak peduli.

Satu-satunya hal yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah dia harus segera sampai di kota itu. Dia harus menemukan Sakuma. Entah darimana dia dapat keyakinan jika Sakuma ada di sana, yang jelas saat ini Genda merasa amat yakin. Hatinya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi, dan dia mengikutinya.

Pukul lima. Dia akan sampai di sana pukul lima. Walau dia yakin tak akan langsung menemukan Sakuma dan harus terlebih dahulu memeriksa setiap sudut kota (bahkan ke bagian gang tergelap) untuk benar-benar bisa menemukannya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya, Genda sudah bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sakuma.

Yah, semoga saja lalu lintas hari itu mau bersahabat dengannya.

* * *

**[ To Be Continued ]  
**

* * *

Jadi, udah berapa lama saya nelantarin cerita ini? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Oh, udah lama banget. #gelindingan

Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf karena baru update. Abisnya ada plot yang berubah, jadi mau nggak mau saya harus rombak bagian akhirnya. Dan, karena saya punya penyakit malas akut, saya suka menunda-menunda pekerjaan sampai feel saya sempet ilang dan akhirnya naskah chapter ini berhenti diketik di tengah-tengah. Uuugghh...

Saya kepikiran buat nerusin cerita ini setelah beberapa kali ditagih sama salah seorang reader di fb (uuhh, I'm so sorry TAT) dan setelah baca fic salah seorang kenalan dari fandom sebelah. Diketik sambil dengerin Looking For You in The Sky (Synchronicity part 1)-nya Len Kagamine. Aww... Suara si shota yang satu itu bener-bener bikin saya melayang~ dan lagu buatan hitoshizuku-P emang enak-enak, yah. Sasuga Legendary Len Master~!

Last but not least, review? :3


End file.
